In the 1980's the paint technology in the automotive industry, as well as, industry in general has advanced from the utilization of low dispersion lacquers to high solids enamels. This has been due to a need to reduce solvent emission and disposal. These high solid enamels are particularly useful in basecoat/clearcoat technology.
As the paint technology has advanced, more emphasis has been on spray booth detackifiers as high solid enamels are much harder to detackify than low dispersion lacquers.
To satisfy these needs, the compositions of this application have been developed.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a detackifier that can kill automotive basecoat/clearcoat paints and stay non-sticky throughout the whole process.
It is an object of this invention to provide a composition that will provide a detackified paint sludge having minimum volume and high dewaterability.
It is an object of the invention to provide a detackifier that will have low toxicity.